My Last Breath
by IsabelleWinter
Summary: Jacob saves a mysterious, beautiful girl from the angry waters of La Push. Why does Jake feel so attracted to her? Why do the rest of the pack feel fasinated by her? Why is she so obsessed with water? Why is it as if she lives on the beach? Why?
1. My Last Breath

**Disclaimer**

_Edward: Say it._

_Me: Never_

_Edward:*does dazzle thing* _

_Me: Ha, you don't affect me. Only Jacob can._

_Edward: Jacob!_

_Me: Noooo!!!!_

_Jacob: *does dazzle thing* Please?_

_Me: *sigh* I don't own anything. Steph does.*stomps off to room*_

Summary: After Eclipse and in the beginning of Breaking Dawn. Jacob saves a very mysterious, beautiful girl from the angry waters of La Push. Why does Jake feel attracted to her? Why do the werewolves feel fascinated by her? Why is she _so _obsessed with water? Why is it as if she lives on the beach? Why so many questions?

Songs: My Last Breath by Evanescence, Hello by Evanescence

* * *

Jacob looked out to the distance, looking something to do.

He was now on the beach. He had just come home from running away and spontaneously decided to go the beach. So here he was, feeling really bored.

Really there wasn't much to do as a werewolf; unless you liked running. Running was great, but he's was running for a while, so it kind of got uninteresting.

Bella, the girl of dreams, was going to marry that vile bloodsucker. And then he has _the nerve to send him an invite?!_

_When is he gonna learn that I don't like him? _ Jacob thought. _I mean, I know he knows I absolutely and dreadfully hate him, but yet he still tries to be polite. The nerve._

But then Jacob realized that the only reason that bloodsucker was being civil was because of Bella. If it wasn't for Bella, Edward would probably have hated Jacob as much as Jacob hates him.

If it wasn't for Bella, he probably would have killed Edward, he was sure of that.

Jacob leaned back against the sand, his hands folded at the back of his head. The currents were wild and violent, as if a hurricane was beginning.

This suddenly brought a memory back. When Bella jumped off the cliff. Jacob remembered that he was concerned for her, of course, but also thought that what she did was dim-witted. Why would she---

Suddenly, a girl with light brown hair with curls at the bottom was walking towards the cliff, closing her eyes.

Jacob leaped up out of his relaxed position, watching her with wide eyes. _Please don't tell me its going to happen again._

There she was, looking as peaceful as a little angel. Her feet were at the edge and her eyes were opened now. She appeared to be 16 or 17. She had a slight soft pink-red blush on her cheeks. She slowly brought her hands in the air. The wind was strong, which she didn't notice even though it was blowing her long, lengthy hair in all different directions.

She had a concentrated expression on her lovely, gorgeous face and stared straight ahead. Then she jumped off. (More like dived)

The girl shrieked out of adrenaline. She was falling, looking like a professional. Her dark green dress flowed a little as she hit the waters.

Jacob, observing this the whole time, practically ripped his shirt off and bounded into the ocean, too. He swam and swam until he finally found her.

She was being pulled by currents; her small, petite body was being pushed and pulled everywhere. She let another small yelp, crying for help. When he finally reached her, she was slowly falling, sinking.

The water was not yet satisfied. They pulled her roughly in one direction, where her back hit against a rock. Jacob swam towards her, desperate. The girl was slowly drowning underwater. He submerged below, under where she was. Her hand was stuck out, her very long hair floating.

_This is end. _The mysterious girl thought. She then saw a gorgeous, stunning face trying to save her. _No! I don't want him to lose his life too!_ He grabbed her hand. The freezing cold, malevolent ocean attempted to push him out, but somehow, he fought against it.

Jacob grabbed her hand and pulled her upwards, to where there was air. As soon as they got to the surface, he swam the way back to land.

The divine, good-looking man took her to land and gently placed her to the floor. She was coughing rapidly, making choking noises, and then stopped. It made Jacob worried. Her eyes were closed and when Jacob put his warm hands on her heart, it was slowing down. She still couldn't breathe.

He frantically struggled to remember the Heimlich maneuver which he learned in health class…

_Ok…upward trust below the breastbone…_ Jacob got in that position and started lightly pushing against her.

She was going from consciousness to unconsciousness. It felt very over whelming even for a girl like her. She was shivering like she was having a tremor. Warmness unexpectedly ran over her and she could not open her eyes. Something, hands maybe, started to push onto her tummy.

After a while of this, she coughed the liquid out. Relieved, Jacob let a breath.

Both of them were panting, Jacob's heart was beating swiftly, still anxious. But she was beginning to feel very exhausted. Jacob scooped her up into his arms in a bridal style. He couldn't help but feel worn-out himself.

When he got to his car, he decided that it would be more comfy in the back seat. There was a slight drizzle starting to form, and he didn't want her to catch a cold. He tried to pull her off of him, but wouldn't budge. She was holding onto him like life depended on it.

He couldn't drive with her on him like this. He would if he could. But he would find a way.

Jacob got in his Rabbit, with her still lying on him. When he was in, he looked down, checking if the slam had woken his angel.

Nope. She was curled up on him, taking his heat and enjoying it abundantly. Jacob stared at her, gawking. She was absolutely, utterly, completely and fully beautiful and awe-inspiring. Superb. Wonderful. Her hair was damp now, due his high temperature. Then Jacob really saw how sick she looked.

Her blush was majorly gone. Jacob frowned. He scanned her body for anymore damage. He had found a gash on her shoulder. He pressed his hand on it, and she jerked in response.

Jacob put his hands up, indicating that he was no harm. Again, she didn't wake up. She was frowning in her slumber, and Jacob wondered what she was dreaming about. She whimpered and cuddled deeper into the warmth. He started the car and drove.

When he finally reached his house, he leaped out of the truck and hunched over her. It was raining buckets now. He slammed the door and jogged to his house, where he opened and went in.

Jacob looked down at her and saw that she smiling now. Her full pink-red lips, which were now pale, stretched across her face. Her super long eyelashes accentuated them.

He ambled into his room, placing her on his bed and tucking her in. She shivered a little as the tranquilizing scent and warmth disappeared, but then came back as he put her in bed. It was dark now, exactly 7:56 pm.

_A little bit too early to sleep, but, what the hell. _ Jacob took his place on the very small, tiny couch and fell asleep.

**Mysterious girl's POV- Time- 6:45 AM**

Once I rouse up, my lungs were still aflame. I glanced around, trying to distinguish my surroundings. Whoa! Wherever was I? The warmth. The aroma. The heartbeat. Oh…I was inside my hero's abode. Right.

But where was his whereabouts? I sat up on the exceedingly snug, comfy, lukewarm bed, overflowing with _his _scent. I desired to breathe in it a single extra moment in time…

I burrowed my face in the feathery pillow that was nearby and my nose was assaulted with his glorious scent. Getting up, I stretched and, next, exhaled noisily. I searched about the room, not finding anything.

I set off downstairs and my body became rigid as I noticed a man, looking akin to my hero, within a wheelchair, watching the television.

My hero was snoozing on the sofa, behind the wheelchair guy. I stared at them for a while, feeling amused. I accidently let out a giggle. Opps.

I covered my entire mouth with my hands, eyes wide. The wheelchair guy looked in my path just after I concealed my head. He started pushing his wheelchair towards my area. I could hear his wheels squeak.

I quietly jogged to the back door. I opened the back door carefully and stepped out, only to sprint out into a run to the forest and trip over a branch and land with an "oof".

I looked back, still on the mud-covered, wet floor. Billy opened the door, peered out, failed to spot me, and closed and locked the door. When I acquired from the floor, my whole dress was muddy and dirty and so was my face.

It was still raining cats and dogs. Billy turned off the lights in the house, and I immediately felt frightened. I've always never liked the dark. I ran back to the house and knocked softly. Then harder.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Jacob rolled off the couch, cursing. He got up and saw what woke him up. It was the girl. He unlocked the door and opened it. Her hair was dripping wet, and there was mud all over her dress.

But Jacob was too distracted by her beautiful violet jewel eyes. She gazed at him, standing in the rain. She then crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"Oh! Yeah uhh…sorry 'bout that." Hearing his voice for the first time, she blushed. He laughed. She loved---no _adored _his husky, deep, soothing voice, his sunshine laugh.

Jacob grabbed her hand and led her to the couch she refused to sit. "Why not?"

She gestured to her clothes. Muddy, grimy, dirty clothes. "Oh. Do y-you w-want to take a-a s-shower?" he stammered, mentally slapping himself. She nodded, biting her lip.

"Sure." He said. As she walked away, he was ogling at her. _Her in my shower? _He thought. Jacob could be mature sometimes, but he was still a teenage boy with hormones, like everyone is.

The shower started. Jacob didn't feel so comfy right now. Not that it wasn't ok with him for her to use his shower. It's just…he guesses that it's just an ache…

Jacob wasn't the only one who felt this. Upstairs, in _his_ shower, was her getting that _feeling_ also.

After, she was finished, she found a new towel on the top of the sink and wrapped it around her body.

She walked across the hall and in Jacob's room. She closed the door behind her. On his bed, was a long gray t-shirt that had a note on it saying:

_Sorry, but I didn't have anything else that cold fit you._

_-Jacob_

Jacob? So that was his name. Jacob. While putting on t-shirt, she sang 'Jacob' in her head. _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob Jacob Jacob._

The gray shirt went all the down to above her knees. She went downstairs to her Jacob.

"Hi, _Jacob._" She said. Jacob, shocked at hearing her voice, gaped at her while looking her up and down. _Oh god, her wearing my shirt is way better than her taking a shower in my shower._

She jumped onto the couch, leaning into Jacob. "You know my name, so…what about yours?" Jacob asked.

"Evangeline." She answered, cutely scrunching her nose, like a bunny.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said, making her blush.

"Its too long…" she trailed off.

"Then let's change it shall we?"

"To what…?"

"Annie?" She shook her head. "Eva?" No. She looked at him. "Gina?" Nope. "What about…Angie?" She had a thoughtful look on her face. Angie broke out into a breath-taking, heart-melting, and tremendous grinned. At this moment, they looked into each other's eyes and thought the same thing but switched up.

Angie and Jacob.

Jacob and Angie.

_This is one of the stories that just came to me. It would be nice if you review! Please and Thank You!_


	2. Imaginary Disappearance

**Disclaimer**

_Edward: Hey._

_Me: YOU WILL NEVER GET ME!!! MUAHAHA!!_

_Edward:*sighs* Jacob! I need your assistance!!!_

_Me: oh man_

_Jacob: *comes in*_

_Edward: You know what to do._

_Me: Nooo!! Jacob!! If you do it, I won't make any food for you anymore._

_Jacob:*frowns, then looks at Edward* you're on your own._

_Me: HA! *smiles* love you jakie!_

_Edward: I'm so sick of this; look, she doesn't own anything but the plot and Angie. Happy?_

_Me: No. *goes to crying to Jacob*_

_Me: Jakie, Edward is being mean to me…again!_

Summary: After Eclipse and in the beginning of Breaking Dawn. Jacob saves a very mysterious, beautiful girl from the angry waters of La Push. Why does Jake feel attracted to her? Why do the werewolves feel fascinated by her? Why is she so obsessed with water? Why is it as if she lives on the beach? Why so many questions for one innocent girl?

Songs: Imaginary by Evanescence or Disappear by Beyonce

_Disappear- to be gone from or no longer be seen in a place without any explanation._

Evangeline looked at his face, sadness filling her eyes. _I can't just leave him. I just can't. _She thought. She knew that if she left, he would worry or at least have some kind of sadness. She softly caressed his face. He looked like a child. His wild, shaggy hair was all over his face, all creases gone.

_He's so sweet._ People have abandoned her before; she was very familiar to the feeling of sadness, confusion, hurt. She didn't want him to feel any of that. But she had to leave. She couldn't stay here forever.

She sighed, blowing her sweet breath on Jacob's face. _O-ok._ With that, got up from the very warm place she was lying in. Jacob's body slowly leaned into the couch. Angie looked at him admiringly.

She leaned down, in front of his face. She tenderly kissed his cheek, and her lips tingled against his warm skin. Evangeline loved this emotion; her legs feeling like jelly under her weight, her heart thudding lovingly, and the many butterflies in her stomach. His soft snores made her felt a pull to him; like this was where she belonged.

_Perhaps I am going delirious. _She thought. Another thought tugged at her.

Solitude was something that she had to deal with her whole life, her being the only one of her kind. Her mother, her father, her sisters, had all abandoned her. Deserted her from anything. As soon as they found out what she was, they left her in the place she could survive the best: the ocean.

That's right, the ocean.

Angie went through the front door to leave. It hurt her to depart from Jacob, and she didn't know why.

_Goodbye, Jacob._

**Still 3****rd**** POV (just with a lot of Jacob) – Time- 9: 04 AM, song: Taking Over Me by Evanescence (quite a fan)**

Jacob woke up, and when he touched spot where he knew was, he didn't feel anything. He began frantically searching for Angie: his imprint, the object of his world, the other half of himself.

_Where'd she go?!_ He internally shouted. "Angie?" No answer. "Angie!" he yelled hysterically. He wildly investigated across the room, up the stairs, in the shower, in his bed, and finally in Billy's bedroom. (Even though he knew she wouldn't be in there.)

"Angie." Jacob whispered. But he didn't give up. He dashed out of the house, in the forest where he phased.

He started to search in the woods, and found something. _Angie's scent._ He realized. He let the inner-wolf lead him.

_Jacob? _Seth, in wolf form called. _What are you doing?_

_Seth…You can keep a secret, right? _Jacob asked hesitantly.

_Yeah. _Seth replied.

_Well…I kind of saved a girl from drowning in the ocean and let her sleep over at my house and, I woke up and I can't find her._

_Whoa._ Seth said as Jacob showed everything that had happened. Seth felt all his emotions in one memory.

_Well we gotta find her! _He exclaimed loudly. Jacob appreciated that Seth was nice enough not to go any further to ask him inquiries.

They caught her scent and it lead all the way to the treaty line. As they were standing there, Jacob pawed the floor, whimpering sadly.

**Evangeline's POV- Where: in the elevator, leading to her apartment**

I know that my actions gave big consequences to Jacob. Now I'm going to my apartment, in Port Angeles. He is not aware that I live here. I'm just a girl he rescued.

_Ding! _ Oh. My stop. The 5th floor was not that towering, actually. The doors opened (quite slowly, may I add) and I hauled to my apartment, feeling melancholy.

I paused at the door. It was kind of humorous to see David, the receptionist, gawk at me, wearing only a t-shirt. Of course I was freezing, I was quivering plenty.

I shook at head in amusement and positioned the keys in the compartment. I twisted it and, as I strolled in, I saw a person I'd never thought I see again in my life.

"Nerissa?" I said surprised, astounded and alarmed. My 15 year old sister was standing right in front of me, looking as stunning as ever.

"Sister?" She whispered, and I noticed that she had a clear, British accent. We stared at each other for a while. She still looked the same from years ago.

Nerissa still had her blush (making her look a lot like me), and her very curly blonde hair that, as I can recall, I have always loved to ruffle. She had her dark blue eyes, like the ocean. She looked like a little porcelain doll. She was wearing dark jeans and a dark green shirt that had two birds on the front, one said 'Have you heard?' and the other, 'Bird is the word!'

I smiled at her and she beamed back. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

She said as she ran across the room and hugged me. I hugged her back, feeling poignant and joyful at one fell swoop.

"I know." I replied, frowning desolately.

When she let go of the embrace, she was also frowning. "What's wrong?" I asked. But I knew exactly what the matter was.

"Two things: one, the emotions we caused, I'm so regretful." She sobbed, tears falling off her pretty face. "We didn't mean it--- _I_ didn't mean it. _I_ still love you… " She trailed off, deep in thought.

"And what was the following thing?" I requested.

She bawled even harder. "Mom and Dad…they found out…that I was…a…a…" She wasn't capable to declare it; she just broke down in tears. I embraced her, trying to comfort her. Nerissa wrapped her arms around me, weeping. I could feel the warm, moist tears that she shed.

I lead her to the couch where she cried to me. "T-they said t-that t-t-they d-didn't want an f-f-freak in their family." She blubbered.

"Its okay, sweetie, we will get through this." I reassured her with a determined tone.

"What are we going to do?"

**Jacob's POV- Song: Already Gone **

She's gone. She slipped through my fingers, like when you try to 'eat' soup with a fork…She's just gone.

Days passed, I felt like I haven't seen her in years. Decades. Centuries. Every breath I took hurt like hell. Every time I thought of her, smelt her aroma, I felt as if the big black hole in my heart got bigger. Stronger.

Sometimes I would just go to the treaty line and mop around. Whimpering. I continued going to school and everything, but everyday was like a blur. I couldn't see anything without her beside me.

Sam called my house. Said he needed me to patrol. I feel sorry for the poor sap that has to hear my hopeless thoughts all night…

It was Embry. He asked me why and I told him. _Because my reason for living is not here._ Is exactly what I replied.

But one day, while I was nearby the treaty line, pouting like the child I was, something came up to me. _Someone._

"Jacob?" Bella, the vampire, said. I growled at her ferociously. She left me, like _Angie _did. I whimpered. The vampire just looked at me.

"Love? What is the matter?" The other bloodsucker called. "Oh." Yeah, that's right, it's me.

"It's Jake, and there is something wrong." The new Bella gazed at him. The male, Edward looked at me with concentration.

"Hmm…it seems that Jacob has imprinted on a girl that has passed through the boundary line."

"Oh! Jake, I'm so sorry!" Bella exclaimed. "Maybe we could…maybe we could allow him to…" I knew where she was getting at.

"Would Carlisle approve?" Edward wondered to himself. "Yes. Yes, he would."

"But we should get his consent first." Bella said getting her cell phone.

"_Hello. Carlisle Cullen speaking. How may I help you?_"

"Carlisle, its Bella. Could I ask you a favor?"

"_Sure._" The leader bloodsucker replied.

"Well, Jacob needs to cross the boundary line, and I was just wondering…" Bella looked at Edward. "He wants to speak to you."

Edward took the phone. "Carlisle, Jacob has to cross the border. His imprint is on the other side."

"_I could allow that. After all, the werewolves have assisted us in time of need._"

"He says thanks Carlisle."

"_No problem._" He hung up. Thanks Edward, I really grateful this. He nodded. Even if you're a leech. He smirked. Asshole.

"Your welcome, Jacob." I looked at Bella.

"Good luck, Jacob."

I ran back home, where I got dressed and drove, following her almost faded scent. It led me to Port Angeles, in front of a building.

**3****rd**** person POV- (Angie, Nerissa and Jacob)**

Angie had been miserable all week. She felt weird, off, like she was missing something. She was a ballet teacher for little girls, and they all adored her so much.

Although she had to hid the depression from her kids. Even her little sister, Nerissa who had been going to school in Forks. That day, she was home, and Angie wasn't.

Nerissa was listening to her favorite song; 'Two is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift, swaying her body to the beat and singing along.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into life _

_And I thought hey_

_You know this could be something_

Jacob took a deep breath and opened the door.

_Coz everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

He walked up to David. "Hi. Is there a girl named Evangeline here?"

David was scared. He'd never seen someone so big in his whole life. Stupidly he said, "5th floor. A-apartment 5g."

"Thanks," he glanced at his nametag, "David."

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Well maybe two is better than one_

_There so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Jacob got in the elevator, completely in bliss and excited.

_I remember every look upon your face _

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

After all the kids departed to their parents, Angie did a solo performance, by herself, with poised, graceful, and elegant movement. Slowly, she walked over to the barre. She did warm-ups on it.

_Coz when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_And finally now were leaving_

Jacob, with trembling hands, touched the door knob. Her perfumed fragrance was seeping through the door like crazy.

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Well maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Angie did chaine' turns. Pirouettes. Couple more.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into life _

_And I thought hey_

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Well maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Nerissa heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was her sister, she opened it.

_Oooh I cant live without you  
Coz baby two is better than one  
Theres so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
But Ive figured out with all thats said and done  
That two, is better than one_

Nerissa met eyes with Jacob, Jacob met eyes of Nerissa. She was afraid of him.

_Two. Is better than one._

Feeling some kind of interruption, in the middle of flipping, Angie fell.

The last she thought was…

_Jacob. He found me. _

**Was that corny? It felt corny. I don't like it. But…I FINALLY SAW NEW MOON!!! It was amazing!! Jacob was so hot! And the physical fight with the Volturi…was mind-boggling! Anyway, I'll just hope you review. Even if you hate it. ****(Pics on profile!)**


	3. Runaway

Disclaimer

_Me: Yay, we're back!*does happy little dance_

_Jacob: *smiles at my hyperness*_

_Edward: Ugh, Jacob, did you give her candy again?_

_Jacob: *looks at him sheepishly* Uh, yeah sorry._

_Me: Candy! He gave me everything! Yay! Sour Patches, Lollipops, Pixie Stix, Sour Power Straws, Everything! _

_Edward: Ugh…*rubs his temples*_

_Me: Ooo, ooh, I don't own anything and…and Stephanie Meyer does, and I'm hyper! _

_Edward: Maybe this could work out…_

_Me: Edward is an emo guy that can read minds! Ha! He always complains about things that don't go his way! Ain't that right Jakie?_

_Jacob: *laughs then ruffles her hair* Yeah, that's right._

_Edward: *sighs, but gives in and cracks a smile*_

_Me: GROUP HUG! *hugs Edward and Jacob* I love you guys! Especially you Jakie!_

_Jacob: Love you too. _

Summary: After Eclipse and in the beginning of Breaking Dawn. Jacob saves a very mysterious, beautiful girl from the angry waters of La Push. Why does Jake feel attracted to her? Why do the werewolves feel fascinated by her? Why is she _so _obsessed with water? Why is it as if she lives on the beach? Why so many questions?

* * *

Angie immediately got up and gathered her things hastily. She ran out of the door. If Jacob were to come to her place, and if Nerissa were to see him, and she was scared…well, let's just say things weren't going to go so well. Nerissa was an easily scared girl and had no control of her powers.

Gosh, I don't know what I might come home to…Evangeline thought. She got in her car and drove fast. As she drove, she heard sirens behind her. She panicked, not wanting them to come for her now. Not now, when Jacob was in trouble. She didn't want to use her powers, or do something drastic, but she might have too.

Pull over, or keep going? That was a question. If she pulled over she would get a ticket and Jacob cold be hurt. No, that couldn't happen. She kept going, acting like she didn't see the car. Can't let him get hurt, can't let him get hurt, she chanted as she looked in her rearview mirror and saw the cop car still behind her.

Then she saw it getting closer. And there were 3 more. That did it. She had to use her powers. Her heart was beating fast, her breath caught in her throat. She took a deep shaky breath. Deep in concentration, Evangeline gripped her steering wheel so tight her fingers went whiter. She went faster and faster, just so the cops would lose sight of her. Then she did it. She made the car and herself invisible.

It took a lot of energy to do this.

She grunted. Angie looked back the police had been confused. Angie could only hold invisible car for so long. She pulled over, for the car had been spotted again. She then turned herself invisible and started running, her ponytail swinging from side to side. Each step she made she took a deep, tired breath.

When she reached the building, she opened the door ignoring the looks the door was getting. She ran up to the elevator, pressing the up button 4 times. It didn't come immediately, so she used the stairs. When she got to the 5th floor, she pushed the door open. And screamed at the image she saw.

"No! Nerissa, don't!" Evangeline had seen her sister already injured Jacob and was choking him in the air without touching him. Jacob's face dangerously pale and tired. "Stop!" Angie screamed, tears streaming down her face. She ran to Nerissa planning to tackle her but Nerissa stopped her in her tracks. "Nerissa, please. You mustn't. You are killing him!"

Nerissa looked at her Evangeline. "He was trying to kill you!"

Angie shook her head. "No, no he wasn't. He was looking for me."

"…To kill you!"

"No! He wanted to talk to me. Now let him go!"

"Who is he to you? You don't know him!" She tightened her grip on him for emphasis. Jacob gasped, and Nerissa was surprised he lasted this long.

"Jacob is a friend! Jacob is a friend! Please, please, I am begging you, let him go!"

"…No. He is a killer. He must die."

"No!" Angie concentrated. "HE MUST NOT!" Angie's violet eyes glowed as she glared at her sister. Nerissa dropped Jacob and he fell to the floor. Angie ran over to him. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Wake up, please. I need you. Please wake up." She sobbed. "Please don't die on me. I need you." Then she looked to her sister.

"I want you to get out. I don't ever want to see you again." Evangeline said. She loved her sister, but she had gone too far. In this particular case, second chances were out of the question. Nerissa had a blank, hypnotized expression. She silently walked out, like a zombie.

Angie's red, tear-streaked face had no words. Then she heard a mumble. She ran over to Jacob and knelt. "Jacob. Jacob?"

Jacob eyes slowly opened. "Angie?" He voice was horse.

"Yes. Yes, I'm here, its okay."

He coughed and breathed. "What hurts, Jacob?"

"Everything," Fresh tears rolled down her face. Jacob lifted a one of his hands and weakly wiped them away. "Hey, don't cry. I'd rather be in this situation then for you to be. I'd die for you, you know that?" He smiled softly.

"But I don't want you to die!" She cried and lied down next to him. "I want you to stay with me forever."

"And I won't. If you don't want me to die, I won't." This made Angie smile through the tears.

"Your injuries…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm a fast healer."

"But they won't heal properly Jacob. That's why I'm going to heal you."

He gave her a look.

"I am." She looked at his chest. She watched as it slowly rise and fell as he breathed. Then she carefully placed her hands on his chest. She flinched as he grunted. "Sorry."

Her hands were glowing, she closed her eyes. It was a kind of angelic glow. "Stay still," She gently whispered.

Jacob felt it. He felt his broken bones healing. They healed even faster with Angie. He looked at her with awe and admiration. He knew it. He loved her with everything he had. He wanted her. He needed her. Bella Swan was but a faint memory in his mind now. She couldn't compare to her.

2 minutes later, he felt all of his bones healed. It was if they were never broken. Angie opened one eye and smirked. She opened her eyes. Jacob was watching her with a particular look that said, 'I love you'.

"Feel better?" She smiled confidently.

"Yeah."

"But can you move? For example, can you get up?" She asked.

"…Yeah, I think I can." He cautiously got up, Angie hovering him incase he stumbled. He didn't. He looked at her and grinned. She beamed back.

"You're amazing." She blushed and looked away.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"And absolutely and utterly beautiful." She chuckled quietly.

"You're delirious."

He shook his head. "No," Then he gently took her face in his warm m hands and made her look at him directly in those gorgeous brown eyes of his. "Delirious or not, no one could ever deny how beautiful you are." Her cheeks were hot. Not burning, but comfortable heat. Was it because she was blushing or because of his hands, she did not know.

The room was calm with silence. The only thing that was heard was Angie's erratic heartbeat, showing how nervous she felt. Her hands were trembling, for she had never done this before.

Two lips met in the quiet apartment. Angie had thought of a movie kiss, where they would say explosives went off at the first kiss. But this kiss wasn't like that. It was like…heaven. Her mind had become clear of anything. Jacob put his hands on her waist and softly pushed her closer to him so that their bodies were together, as one. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach, no, her body. The feeling made her knees weak. When Jacob licked her lower lip with his tongue, she felt her spine shiver. She loved him. Could she say that? I mean they haven't been together for more than a minute…But she loved him. As she smelt his musky scent and felt his lush lips on hers, she knew she loved him.

She didn't this to stop. She wanted to keep kissing him and having that special feeling. She wanted to stay with him, forever. Jacob pulled away first, reluctantly. He smiled at her. Then he kissed her again. Just a peck. Jacob gazed at her intently. He suddenly turned and started to walk away. Away from Angie. Angie stood there for a second. She gasped and snapped out of it.

"Jacob!" She yelled after him. He stopped and turned around. "Where are you going?"

He smiled. "Home."

"But you just kissed me."

"Angie, I have to go home."

"Why? What's so important at home?"

"Where else am I supposed to go?"

"Stay here. With me." She said, hoping she wouldn't get rejected.

"What?"

"Jacob. Could you please stay with me? I don't want to be alone tonight." Angie whispered, hugging her body insecurely.

"Of course I'll stay with you, Evangeline. I'll always stay with you. …I just wanted to hear you ask me." He had said the last part guiltily yet there was a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Angie chuckled and shook her head. As Jacob walked over to her, she hit him in his arm knowing it wouldn't hurt him. "Don't do that again." She lightly scolded.

"Yes, maam. I won't ever do that to you." He vowed this as he hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, closed her eyes and sighed. The couple walked into the living room.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked him. He nodded. "Sure."

Angie got on her tip-tip toes and put her hands on his shoulders once they were in front of the couch. She pushed him down with all her strength, when it didn't work and he gave her an amused look, she said, "Sit please," And he sat, like a good obedient little puppy.

Jacob watched as his imprint strolled over to a shelf that was stacked with DVDs. "What about The Notebook?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. Jacob shook his head.

"No thank you. No chick flicks for me. Those are a no-go."

She laughed. "Okay. Well, that wasn't my favorite anyway." She went back to looking for a movie. "This one,"

Without even showing Jacob the cover, she put the disc in and sat on the couch with Jacob. The movie came on, and they immediately saw the famous couple, Brangelina answering question about their marriage. Jacob didn't complain when he realized that they were watching Mr. And Mrs. Smith.

"Hey are you hungry?" Angie whispered in Jacob's ear.

"No need to whisper, it's just us." He responded, using his regular deep booming voice.

She shushed him. "Its movie time, therefore this is my own theater. My theater must be silent."

He chuckled. "Okay."

"So how about it? Are you hungry?"

"Of course, I'm hungry Angie. I'm always hungry."

"Always up for food," She said as she got up. Angie went into a cupboard and took out a popcorn package. She opened it and put it in her microwave, where she set it for _popcorn_.

While she waited for that, she went in the refrigerator and took out sour gummy worms and soda. She bounced in anticipation; she loved gummy worms. Especially sour ones.

The popcorn was popping. Angie poured the gummy worms into her special china plate. Then she got glasses for the soda and poured the soda in them. She came back and placed the gummy worms and the soda on the coffee table. She snatched one gummy worm and put it in her mouth.

Angie then ran back just in time for the microwave to beep. She opened it and took a bowl, afterward dispensing the fresh popcorn into that bowl. She started to walk into the living room and forgot to close the microwave. Remembering, she went back and closed it.

"Back," she breathed as she sat next to Jacob, who had been gulping his soda.

"Thanks." He said as he put the empty glass on the table and smiled at her.

"You are welcome." She reached over, took a red gummy worm and averted her eyes to the movie.

Angie had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie. Jacob watched as her eyes got heavy and how she cuddled him and fell asleep on his warmness. Jacob picked her up, carried her to her bedroom and laid her in the bed. Jacob couldn't help but felt sleepy himself. He covered her with her blanket.

It wasn't like he couldn't fit in her bed; I mean it was a king sized canopy bed with soft cotton pillows and…Jacob went in the bed, needing sleep. Angie, still asleep, turned over and hugged the closest source of warmth. It was always cold in her house and she didn't why. Jacob hugged her back, feeling whole. Minutes later he fell asleep.

* * *

**Guys I've got something to tell you! I made a mistake in my other chapter! BELLA IS NOT A VAMPIRE. But they won't let me change it…oh well. But Review anyway! Love it? Hate it? Tell me.**


End file.
